


The Bet-A Sterek Halloween Ficlet

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lost a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet-A Sterek Halloween Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based off of [this fanart](http://miathewolfanddarkthings.tumblr.com/post/65286676964/sterek-halloween-derek-lost-a-bet). This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/65650088619/a-sterek-halloween-ficlet-for-you).
> 
> Happy Halloween y'all!

“I am not leaving this room like this, Stiles.”

“Yes, you are, Derek. That’s part of the deal.”

They’ve already had this argument or some variation of it several times this past week, and the current version has been going on for about an hour. Ever since Stiles forced him into his costume because the party was about to start.

“No,” he growls, “I am not. I do not remember that being part of the bet.”

“It doesn’t really matter since you lost the bet anyway. And why would I make such a bet and not have the condition be something really embarrassing? If it were just for my eyes only, I wouldn’t have had to win a bet to get you to do it…,” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows and smirking in a very obvious suggestive way, except it made him look goofy in the outfit he was wearing too, which only gave Derek a few seconds of comfort.

“This costume is not long enough. You can see my…” Derek for a brief moment looks so shy (and adorable to Stiles) before he’s back to scowling. Stiles looks down.

“Ahhh… yeah, that might be…,” Stiles has to try not to giggle. It’s not his fault that manufacturing companies are gender biased and only make this costume for women, and Stiles even got the one that was  _not_ the sexy-version (which he didn’t even think was possible).

Derek turns to take the costume off because Stiles has been staring at his junk in silence (what? It’s a nice package, okay? He can’t help it, not when it’s so obviously on display like that.) for far too long.

“No, wait, Derek, we’ll umm… maybe you can just wear pants underneath?”

“Oh really?” he says, sarcasm turned to eleven. “You’ll let me wear pants even though I’m supposed to be embarrassing myself?”

“Dude, I said  _embarrass_  not completely humiliate so you don’t want to show up in public ever again. Besides, no one is allowed to see these,” Stiles says as he presses in close to Derek and gropes him, “but me. And like okay maybe your doctor if something happens and you need to get something checked out. Wait do you even need to go to a doctor? Have you ever had a physical before? I mean not that I’m worried about it, but isn’t that one of those things you’re supposed to do—“

“Stiles.”

Stiles beams up at him, his hand still on Derek’s balls because it’s Stiles and once he was allowed to touch Derek wherever and whenever he wanted he wants to abuse that privilege as much as he can. “Yes, my Tinkerbell?”

Derek gives him a deadpan look at the name. “Get your hand off my dick,” Stiles frowns, “because I need to put on pants so we can leave. You can touch my dick later.” Stiles grins.

“Promise?”

Derek rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. “Yes, my Peter Pan. We’ll make lots of happy thoughts later.”

Stiles pats his chest, “Oh Der… that was a bad one.”

“Whatever,” Derek says, shoving Stiles away. “Go get the keys. I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“Sure thing, Tink.” Stiles winks before leaving Derek. On his way out, Derek can hear Stiles say to himself, “Best reward for winning Mario Kart  _ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr!](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
